As it is well known, at present, both for legislative reasons and for objective needings, it is always more diffused purchase of firearms by civil users. Therefore, often a firearm is available within private apartments for safety reasons.
Anyway, it is possible having at disposal a firearm in an apartment also for sport or for hunting.
More diffused firearms present within said civil apartments are guns and rifles.
Main problem is that said firearms can be also accidentally used by under age users. This is clearly very dangerous for their safety.
Different solutions already exist to solve this problem. Among the more diffused, it can be mentioned the use of metallic wire closed by a padlock. Said metallic wire is inserted a channel passing through mechanical parts of said gun, so as to prevent its operation. Padlock prevents removal of said padlock.
Another solution provides the use of plugs to be fixed to the firearm cartridge chamber. Said plugs are fixed by suitable fixing means, and prevent firearm shots start accidentally.
Finally, it is always possible disassembling said firearms in order to prevent their use by said users.
Main problem of all the above solutions is that the firearm cannot be always available for use. In other words, in case of need or danger, to be able to use the firearm it is necessary removing locking devices or assembling it. These activities require time, and in case of need said firearm is not ready to be used.
Another serious danger is due to the fact that said not skilled users can use firearms. For example, in case a thief enters within a property and in case of danger or scuffle, firearm can be in the hands of the same thief. In this situation, the thief, being threaded, could use the firearm against the owner of the same or against his/her parents.